On the Run
by Kittyvonawesome
Summary: When Bella runs away from an old life, and a dangerous boyfriend. Will Edward, a new friend come and protect her? ( I own nothing. All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer)


Behind me, I heard my name screamed to the heavens, but I didn't dare look back. Because I knew if I did, he would see me, and my cover would be blown. I pulled my hood tighter against my head, hoping to conceal all signs of myself even being there.

I pushed frantically through the never ending sea of people. I knew they were all watching me, not only was I pushing them aside like trash, but the group of men screaming after me was sure to arouse suspicion.

In the dim, underground confines of the subway I watched in horror as my worst nightmare came alive. No matter how fast I ran, or how hard I pushed, I was never going to get away. He would always find me in the end.

I could feel something almost grab my jacket and I gasped, I pushed my legs harder, my thighs screamed in protest, but I plowed on.

I could see two of the men starting to flank me. One was tall, with black treads pulled back into a ponytail, he had dark skin, and black eyes that held nothing, not one ounce of emotion. The other i quickly realized was not a man, but a woman, with bright, almost blindingly bright red hair, her form was slender but tall, and unlike her partner, her brown eyes showed plenty of emotion, all of it was nothing but hatred and disdain for me. I gasped realizing I wasn't just being chased... I was being herded.

But, just when I thought all was lost, I looked to my right to see a subway car, it's doors still open. I ran inside, my nose almost being cut off from the glass doors in front of me, and subconsciously sighed of relief. But that one little burst of air was quickly pulled back in as I watched him look into my eyes and nod. A small gesture, but one that held all the meaning in the world

"I will find you"

When I first stepped off the train, I had to set my mouth in a hard line to hold back the inevitable gasp. It was so beautiful, the evergreens seemed to populate the town, rather than the people. It was a small town, and it was raining currently, but somehow that only made it all the more appealing to me. I hated rain and small towns, and I knew it would be the last place he would ever think of to look for me. But then again, maybe the fact I hated rain so much would cause him to believe I would go here, to escape him.

I almost laughed at myself, here I was debating the philosophies of reverse psychology when I had bigger things to worry about. I sighed, and was immediately pulled out of my trance when I noticed people growing impatient behind me. I took the last step and entered my safe haven, the place I would stay to start over.

I sat on a bench and looked out over the town. I couldn't see much, it was muggy and foggy, and the roads filled to the brim with cars didn't help when it came to surveying the area. But from what I could see, moss covered trees and small town stores seemed to be what gave this place it's character.

As I observed and made mental notes of the stores- for future reference- I was quickly interrupted by the sound of my stomach growling at me for making it wait so long for sustenance. I laughed to myself, feeling idiotic for thinking of my stomach like it was a pet, a dog that needed to be trained to sit and behave before I rewarded it with food. That was true in more ways than one, my stomach could be very disobedient at times.

Again, I laughed in spite of myself. I walked over to a small gas station and picked out a snack, a small bag of pretzels would probably hold me over until I could find something better. I almost dropped them when I heard a voice behind me, startling me.

"Are you new to town?" The velvety voice inquired, it was a males voice and was probably the single most beautiful thing I had ever heard. I turned around, a little too late, he probably thought I was mentally challenged. When i looked up at the stranger, I almost dropped my pretzels again, he was even more beautiful than his voice.

Emerald green eyes stared back at my ugly brown ones, his hair was bronze colored and messy, not one strand of hair was like the rest, all of them pointed in different directions. It looked like he had just gotten out of bed. He had strong features, his angles all looked like he was made of stone, he was perfect. A perfect piece of art. He was like my own personal Adonis. It made me blush to think of it.

"U-uh..." I cleared my throat and continued, not talking for twenty-four hours really did a tole on my throat. "Yes, I just got came from Wisconsin," i quickly lied, I was from Phoenix, Arizona. He held out his perfectly chiseled hand, "I'm Edward, Edward Cullen." I took his hand and shook it,

"I'm B-.." I cleared my throat again, I almost gave away my real name. How could I be so stupid? He was just so... Caring and being here with him felt normal. I almost decided to not lie to him, it seemed like too big of a crime to commit. But I'd probably never see this perfect creature again. So what's the harm?

"I'm Hollie, Hollie Peters." It was the first name that came to my mind, which ironically was a name I didn't especially care for. If I was being honest, I didn't look like a Hollie at all. But this perfect stranger didn't seem to notice.

In fact, he was currently too busy smiling at me, phrasing my sentence exactly like he did. "Well Hollie, do you have a place to stay? As far as I know, I'm the first person you met, and it'd be a pity for you to stay in a hotel for a long period of time."

He almost seemed nervous to me the way he rambled it was like he was having a hard time finding words that showed what he was trying to say. I laughed, and he stopped looking to me with a slightly hurt expression.

"Edward, I appreciate the offer, but I barely know you." I smiled at him, trying to show him I appreciated it.

He smiled back, and nodded. "Yes, of course. Well, then, how about we get to know each other? And in the meantime, you can just drop off your things at my place. For safe keeping."

I couldn't hold in my laugh this time, but before I could tell him he was being stubborn, I found my mouth betraying me,

"Okay." I said. Okay? Okay!? Where did that come from? But, then again who could refuse Edward? He was too sweet, and stubborn.

He smiled, but it was different from a smile I've ever seen before, it was crooked and beautiful, one side of his mouth lifted, and I found myself staring like an idiot.

"Well then, come along, Hollie Peters."


End file.
